


Love Like This (Won't Last)

by levram



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Joseph's an asshole but Robert still loves him, M/M, MLM Writer, Manipulative Joseph, Mention of the infamous blue sweater, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, oh no baby what is you doing, sad Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levram/pseuds/levram
Summary: Takes place during Joseph’s third date, before Dadsona arrives at the pier and is approached by Robert. What if the reason Robert was waiting for Dadsona was because he just got finished with his time with Joseph?Inspired bythis tweet.





	Love Like This (Won't Last)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Zei](twitter.com/photonkite) for beta reading as always!
> 
> Title inspired by Love Like This - Kodaline. Feel free to give it a [listen](https://open.spotify.com/track/1VfJeju8B6qP4ZFsYuVW9U), it's a very Roseph song :)

The yacht docked on the pier with the words ‘St. Peter’ painted on the side. The youth minister cleaning on the deck. That pleased smile on his stupid handsome face.

 

This sight was all too familiar for Robert Small. As he leaned against his truck and finished his cigarette, he promised this would be the last time he let Joseph push him around. The last time he’d let Joseph control him.

 

He knew he’d tell himself that, and come right back here again.

 

Robert threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out and he put on his sunglasses. He made his way over to the large yacht, whistling to catch Joseph’s attention. The youth minister quickly turned around and grinned wide, going over to the ramp that connected the boat to the pier as Robert climbed on board.

 

“Hey, neighbor!” Joseph greeted.

 

Robert did his best to ignore the way his stomach twisted at the sight of Joseph’s smile, at the sound of his cheery voice. “Hey,” he grunted in response, looking around. “So this is where you’ve been staying for the past few days…”

 

“Missed me around the cul-de-sac?” The youth minister teased, head tilting to the side.

 

“Yeah, a real ghost town around the area now. I oughta move too.”

 

“You can stay here with me.” A natural flirt. Robert ignored the way his stomach did flips when he heard that.

 

Robert walked past Joseph, making his way to the lower deck, where the kitchen and bedroom was. He knew what was going to happen. It’s what always happened when they were alone together; and he didn’t want them getting caught by anyone too nosy to mind their own business. Robert heard Joseph follow, the silence making him tense up. When he entered the small hallway that diverged into the bedroom and kitchen, Joseph pressed him up against the wall, as if he knew exactly how Robert was feeling. The minister leaned down, his lips brushing against Robert’s ear.

 

“Why so tense?” He asked softly, his hands trailing up and down Robert’s sides.

 

“I was walking.” Robert could smell the strawberry scent coming from Joseph. That sweet strawberry scent that wanted to make him swoon and throw up all at the same time.

 

“You’re tense.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Much to Robert’s surprise, Joseph did back away and walked over to the kitchen. Robert followed and when he entered the room, Joseph was already pouring him a glass of whiskey. He wondered what was going on in the minister’s head. He knew this was all a game to him. Everything was a game to Joseph, and Robert was just another pawn on the chessboard.

 

Robert also wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth.

 

Joseph held out the glass of whiskey for Robert. And being a man that never turned down free alcohol, he took it. “What’s on your mind?” Joseph asked, leaning against the counter with a smug look on his face. There were a lot of things on Robert’s mind.

 

“This whiskey. It tastes horrible,” Robert grunted, a single eyebrow raised.

 

“Rob.”

 

“Joey.”

 

Joseph laughed softly. “Come on. You know you can talk to me about anything. And it’s not like you can hide much from me.”

 

Robert hated how much of that was true. He hated how he let himself go when he was around Joseph. He hated how much Joseph knew about him. He hated how much he was still in love with Joseph.

 

“That new guy. Dorian. I know you’ve been hanging out with him.” It made Robert jealous. It pissed him off. _I want you all to myself,_ he wanted to say. “What are your plans with him? He’s a good guy. He doesn’t need someone like you playing with him like he’s a toy.”

 

Joseph’s kind smile stayed on his face, but the look in his eyes turned dark. Sinister, even. This was the Joseph that Robert knew. The Joseph that Mary warned him about. The Joseph that he couldn’t stay away from no matter how much he wanted to.

 

“Are you jealous, Rob?” The youth minister asked, his voice soft. “I bet you tried to spend time with Dorian too. What happened? Did he reject you?”

 

Robert wouldn’t admit to that. He wouldn’t admit to drinking too much and inviting Dorian to his house. Or to Dorian kindly rejecting him. He definitely wouldn’t admit to feeling jealous when Mary told him that Dorian and Joseph were spending quite a lot of time together.

 

“He’s just a friend,” Robert replied, shrugging.

 

Joseph stared at Robert in silence for a minute. To Robert, that minute felt like ten minutes. The minister made his way over, placing his hands on Robert’s hips. “Just like how I’m your friend?” He asked.

 

_You’re more than that_ , Robert wanted to say.

 

“Oh. But I’m more than that, right?” Joseph grinned again. Was he inside Robert’s fucking head? “Have you spoken to Dorian? Talked to him about staying away from a guy like me? But that would be hypocritical of you, right? Because you’re here. Because you want me. And it’s even worse for you because you’re Mary’s best friend.”

 

Robert let out a shaky sigh, staring down at the ground. He hated how much of that was true, and the guilt constantly ate him up.

 

“Say it.” Joseph’s stern voice made Robert look up. “Say you want me.”

 

Robert wanted to deny him. He wanted to punch him and tell him he wasn’t playing this game anymore. But the moment he stepped foot on the yacht again, he knew he was already _fucked_.

 

“ _I want you_.”

 

And just like that, Robert felt Joseph’s soft lips against his, and the hands on his hips gripped tighter. Joseph easily took control of the kiss. He shoved his tongue in Robert’s mouth and sucked on his lower lip, making it red and swollen.

 

Robert let himself go along for the ride. He wrapped his arms around Joseph’s neck, pulling him closer. They made out in the kitchen for a while before Joseph pulled away, eliciting a whine from Robert. “Bedroom,” Joseph ordered with a smirk. “I have to clean up here. When I join you, I expect to see you ready for me. Understand?”

 

Robert nodded, biting his swollen lip and he left to go to the bedroom. He quickly removed his clothes and he laid naked in Joseph’s messy bed. He was on his stomach and he had his face buried in Joseph’s pillow, breathing in that familiar scent. He let out a whimper, feeling himself get hard just from smelling Joseph. God, he felt like a teenager every time he was around the minister. Robert was so easy for him and Joseph took advantage of that, just like how he took advantage of everything else.

 

Robert audibly gasped when he heard Joseph speak.

 

“Mm, beautiful,” the youth minister complimented when he entered the bedroom, eyes falling on the man on his bed. He removed the blue sweater, draping it over the chair. “That sweater doesn't smell like you anymore. It's a shame. I oughta make you wear it when I fuck you. Maybe next time…”

 

Joseph walked over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubricant before sitting on the bed between Robert’s spread legs. The minister had already discarded his pink polo as well, and he used the lube to slick his fingers. He used his clean hand to spread one of Robert’s cheeks and easily pressed two fingers inside of the man.

 

“I would like to take my time with you, but... unfortunately I have another guest coming by soon,” Joseph hummed. Robert couldn’t see the other man, but he knew he had that stupid cocky smirk on his face. “You can stay, if you want. Though, I know you wouldn’t want to be here when I’m fucking Dorian into the mattress.”

 

“ _Shut. Up_ ,” Robert hissed, hips bucking up from Joseph’s fingers stretching him out.

 

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound the least bit sorry.

 

Joseph decided that Robert was stretched enough and he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Robert’s thigh. He hummed a little song, a church hymn, as he got off the bed and took off his remaining pieces of clothing. He returned to his place between Robert’s legs. “Spread yourself for me, Rob,” Joseph ordered.

 

Robert reached behind him and he spread his cheeks apart. He turned as head as well, eyeing Joseph. “Like this?”

 

“Just like that,” Joseph praised and he leaned lower, swiping his tongue over Robert’s exposed hole. “So pretty. I can never help myself.”

 

“Tell Dorian you're busy and you can eat me out as long as you want.”

 

Joseph laughed at that. He shook his head and squeezed Robert’s thigh, just below his ass. “Oh? You want to stay with me?” Robert didn't answer. They both knew he wanted to. “Tempting, but that would be rude. I can't just cancel plans. And I’ve been looking forward to spending a night with Dorian ever since I first laid my eyes on him.”

 

Asshole.

 

“Stop talking about him,” Robert growled, glaring at Joseph from over his shoulder.

 

“You were the one who brought him up again,” Joseph shrugged. “But alright. I know how you don’t like it when I talk about other men when I’m with you. You want my undivided attention.”

 

“Just hurry up and fuck me, you shit.”

 

Joseph let out another laugh and he used the lube to slick his cock. He positioned himself at the man’s entrance, slowly pushing in and didn’t stop until their hips were flush together. Joseph let out a soft groan at the familiar tight heat that surrounded his cock. He grabbed Robert’s hips, lifting him up from the mattress a bit and started to move quickly, hips pistoning back and forth.

 

Robert cried out, moving his hands to grip the sheets in front of him. “ _Fucking finally.._. Too much shit coming out of your mouth. Not enough fucking,” he groaned and pushed back against Joseph. He let out a little gasp when he felt a hand grip his hair and tug his head back.

 

“I oughta clean your dirty mouth with soap,” Joseph growled. He leaned down, lips brushing against Robert’s ear. “Or better yet, I’ll just make you wear a ball gag. You’d look so pretty, moaning behind it and drool dripping down your chin...”

 

Robert whimpered, actually fucking whimpered, at Joseph’s threat.

 

“You wanna wear a ball gag for me, right?” Joseph continued. “My pretty boy. I'll tie you up too. Make you _my bitch_.”

 

“Who has the dirty mouth no—Ah!” Robert was cut off by a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

 

Joseph was relentless, hips moving fast and hard enough that the headboard slammed against the wall. Soon enough, Robert was reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers.

 

“Ah, maybe we don’t need the gag after all,” Joseph teased, panting slightly. “I knew you were a good boy.”

 

Robert was moaning into the pillow, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He let Joseph use his body, keeping his legs spread as much as he could. “F-fuck, I’m gonna come…” He warned. Robert suddenly felt Joseph move even faster for a few seconds before he stilled, burying deep in his ass. The minister let out a deep groan. Once he felt the wet warmth in his ass, Robert came himself, letting out a cry as his cock released thick white spurts onto the sheets.

 

“Coming just from my cock? What a whore, you are,” Joseph’s voice was rough and breathless and Robert felt his cock twitch just a bit.

 

Joseph pulled out and leaned down, kissing Robert’s shoulder. “You’re the best I’ve ever had. You know I’ll always love you,” he whispered like they were the only two people in the world.

 

On this yacht, it certainly felt like it.

 

Robert wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Joseph off. He wanted to tell Joseph this was the last time this was going to happen.

 

“I love you too,” Robert said instead.

 

Joseph smirked against Robert’s skin, kissing him once more. He kept kissing Robert until his phone went off and he grabbed it with an annoyed sigh. “Dorian is on his way,” he said. He patted Robert’s ass and moved from the bed. “You should go before you two cross paths. That would be awkward, wouldn’t it?”

 

Robert sighed and got up. He put on his clothes and grunted when Joseph kissed him once more. “See you next time, love,” the minister said, grinning before making his way to the bathroom.

 

Robert left the yacht, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest. He waited by his truck, smoking through a few cigarettes until he saw Dorian arrive and make his way over to the yacht.

 

***

 

“What’s your problem with Joseph anyway?” Dorian asked. He almost looked offended. But it was expected. Dorian and Joseph were best friends forever.

 

On the other hand, Robert was fuming. “I don’t like Joseph. I don’t trust Joseph. Joseph is a bad guy and I don’t want him around you.”

 

_Joseph is mine. Joseph loves me. Joseph only wants me. You’re just temporary. A distraction._

 

Robert watched the confused look on Dorian’s face, knowing he wouldn’t get through the man. It was obvious that Dorian was in love with Joseph. Who wouldn’t be? Joseph was handsome, kind when he wanted to be, and had a natural charisma  about him. Robert kept telling himself he was trying to pull Dorian away to protect him from being manipulated, and not because he was jealous. Kept lying to himself, just like Joseph lied to the both of them.

 

“Joseph’s not who you think he is. Ask him about it sometime. Bring it up. And watch your back when you do. Because that guy will put a knife right in it.”

 

_Just like what he did to me._

 

“You're both awful. You deserve each other. I’ll tell Mary you said hi.”

 

Robert didn’t wait for Dorian to answer; he didn’t wait to see the look on his face. Robert already knew it was too late for him. They were both trapped in Joseph’s web like little flies, just waiting to be sucked dry. And sure, sometimes it was in the fun way. Eventually, though, it’d stop being fun. Joseph would kill one or both of them on the inside, and there’d be nothing left except the desire to please him.

 

When he got to his truck, Robert pulled out his cigarettes and lit himself up. He might not have realized he was crying if it wasn’t for the drop that fell on his hand. A moment of still silence passed as he stared at the little drop, then he reached up to grip his hair, eyes squeezed shut in a futile attempt to stop more tears from falling. Joseph was a monster. He took, and he took, and he didn’t care who he hurt. But Robert wasn’t much better. He’d continue to sink deeper and deeper in the little hole Joseph dug for him, because that’s how their love worked. How _Robert’s_ love worked.

 

Anything for him. Everything for Joseph.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on my [Twitter](twitter.com/rosephtxt)!


End file.
